1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to scent dispensers and more particularly pertains to scented cartridges and a container for dispensing an animal attracting scent.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of scent dispensers is known in the prior art. More specifically, scent dispensers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art scent dispensers include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,074,439; 5,060,411; 5,048,218; 4,788,787; and 4,523,717.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose scented cartridges and a container for dispensing an animal attracting scent which includes a plurality of scent cartridges stored within the container and sealed by a cap, with the cap including a depending hook extending from an interior thereof for extracting an individual scent cartridge from the container to eliminate contact of the user with the scent cartridge to preclude contamination thereof.
In these respects, the scented cartridges and container according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of dispensing an animal attracting scent.